<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honour the Charge by benzedrine_calmstheitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776336">Honour the Charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrine_calmstheitch/pseuds/benzedrine_calmstheitch'>benzedrine_calmstheitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lesley Comes Home, Lesley and Maud are the only valid straight couple, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, post-armageddon't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrine_calmstheitch/pseuds/benzedrine_calmstheitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His bizarre Saturday finally over, Lesley returns to his loving wife's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lesley | International Express Man/Maud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #6 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honour the Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SOSH GTA #06 : "I had no idea that would happen!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maud, love. Maud. wake up.” Lesley hurries over to their bed, clicks on the bedside lamp, and gently jostles his wife’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mmmh... what is it, Lesley?” Maud slowly blinks into consciousness, and the look on her husband’s face registers. “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>He sits with a slump on the side of the bed. “The strangest thing happened today. Well I should say. I think the strangest thing happened today.“</p>
<p>Maud slides over with a yawn and pats the mattress next to her. “Come to bed, love, tell me in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Wait just. Just let me tell you. You know how when I left this morning I told you I just had the two local deliveries - “</p>
<p>“And you were gone all day, well into the night, I was worried you know.” She’s teasing. Mostly. She does worry.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry to have worried you but you see. I just. I had no idea, when I left this morning, that would happen…” he trails off. He catches his breath, like he’s about to start again, to provide some explanation, but he just keeps staring at nothing in particular. </p>
<p>Eventually, Maud gently prompts, “What would happen, love? You’re scaring me a bit.”</p>
<p>He shakes a little, and then he’s back in the room with her. “...You know. I don’t even know how to explain it. First delivery went just fine. A drop-off down by that river, you know, that riverbank where we used to go before we were married, and we’d sit and watch the fishermen, and that one time - ”</p>
<p>“Oh, I remember that one time perfectly well, mister, don’t you go getting sidetracked.” She takes his hand, “What happened after that?”</p>
<p>“Right. Well. I got back to my van. And. . . well, I know that I delivered the second package, but I don’t remember actually doing it. Odd, that. I remember being sure that delivering it would be the death of me. But next thing I remember, it was done. Easy as pie, really.”</p>
<p>“Well Lesley dear,” she chuckles a bit in relief, “what kept you until all hours then?”</p>
<p>“Turns out I had a pickup scheduled for this evening as well. Way out in Tadfield. That was odd, too. I could have sworn it wasn’t on the schedule this morning. But you know how these things are. Ours is not to reason why, et cetera.” Finally, finally, he meets her gaze. Gives her that lopsided grin that warms her to the ground. Everything is just fine. A weird day, that’s all, but all is well. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, I know all about your solemn oath and undying loyalty to International Express. But your duty’s done now, dear. Time to take off the uniform and come warm my bed.” With a wink, she flips his cap to the corner of the room and starts to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p>He places his hands over hers, stilling their downward progression. “Maud?”</p>
<p>“Yes, tiger?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”  He kisses her. He comes to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/45319/the-charge-of-the-light-brigade">"The Charge of the Light Brigade"</a> by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>